hungry no more part 2
by MysticMoonAura12
Summary: a sequal


hi guys. before reading please be nice beacuse this is my first time writing a fanfic and so i may not be great but i always wanted to try it so please be nice and respect that i am new to this and i will respect you so thank you for taking the time to read this. its based on the hunger games because i really loved the movie an i read the first book and i thought it was really good and i am team peeta because he supports katniss. i like gale too though. if you want to see more there will be a second chapter keep reading ok

katniss felt her tummy grumble and it hurt. she clutched her stomach.  
"ouch!" she said. she could see the steam of her breathing in the air because it was so cold. she decided to go into her house. she had won the house from winning the hunger games. her mother and sister had gone to the movies so she had the house to herself.

"hello" someone said from inside the house when she got into the house and looked around. she didnt see anyone.  
"who is it" she asked.  
"a friend" said the voice  
"who the fuck are you and why the fuck are you in my hose?"  
suddenly the person walked through from another room. it was peeta mallark.  
"peeta! i thought someone had got into my house"  
"its ok" he said "it is just me. i thought maybe we could have dinner together"

he smiled at her with his pretty and voluptuous face.  
"ok" katniss said. she was actually very hungry.  
they went into the kitchen and decided to see what was in the refrigerator.  
"what about i make us a salad?" katniss said  
"eww" peeta said "salad is for girls."  
so katniss kept looking for food.  
"i can order pizza" she said  
"i had pizza last night" peeta said.  
"ok ok" "what about that?"  
she said pointing to a large chocolate cake on the counter.

"yeah" peeta said "it sure looks delicious"  
"good" katniss said "lets eat it"

so they went over to the cake. they were so hungry they didnt even want to use forks. they pushed there hands into the cake and ate it with their hands.

"this cake is delicious" peeta said  
"I KNOW" katniss said

the cake was so sweet. it was all over their hands and so their hands were starting to get pretty dirty. they were licking the cake from there fingers.

"this cake is so sweet" katniss said

"i know" peeta said "we should make cake in my parents bakery" they laughed

it was delicious.

"the cake is not as sweet as you" peeta said getting close to katniss. she was so beautiful and wonderful to him and he wanted to kiss her. he moved into her so his face was near hers. he was breathing on her because he was so close to her body.

"peeta" she said "we cant"

"but we are champions" peeta said. "we will keep on fighting til the end"

katniss nodded because he was right. it was true they shared a bond. she let him move in really close and she kissed him. his lips were warm and soft. he put his hands on her cheeks lovingly. they still had cake on them and so her face was covered in chocolate. she touched his face. her hands were still messy too. they couldnt stop. he quickly began to remove her shirt and she removed his pants and they got up onto the table together.

"i may be the boy with the bread but you are the girl with the cake and together we are the meal and dessrts and so we go together so well"

then they began having sex. he kissed her breasts and she touched him down there to make him harder. his hands ran over her body and she touched him. as they made love katniss grabbed big bits of cake and rubbed it over her body and in peetas mouth. they grew up with no food and now they had enough to do whatever they wanted with it. by the end they were filthy, covered in cake, and sweaty from the sex.

"OH GOD PEETA I LOVE YOU" katniss screamed with desires as she reached the orgasim of the sex. the feelings took over her body.

"i love you too katniss" peeta said. he really did and he always had. now they were in love.

"i cant beleive i finally have you right here in my arms. i wanted you so long" peeta said looking into her eyes. they were beautiful and purple like katniss plants.

"WHY KATNISS?" someone said

peeta jumped up and katniss sat up. stood before them was gale. he had a bouquet of flowers in his hands and he was crying.

"dont look gale!" katniss said. she knew gale had a thing for her.

"i guess i dont need this anymore!" gale said as he throws down the flowers and in them there was a ring that fell out. gale was going to PROPOSE. quickly he started to run away. katniss did not know what to do. what had she done?


End file.
